looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill of Hare
Bill of Hare is a 1962 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot In a seaside town, a crate is being unloaded from a cargo ship belonging to the Snodgrass Scientific Expedition. The crew is shown trying to carefully hoist the crate from the ship to the dock, but the net holding the crate breaks, causing it to fall and break open, releasing the Tasmanian Devil. Taz immediately scuttles the ship and, while buzzing through the water, hits a shark, causing it to jump out of the water and moan in pain. Taz then comes on shore and smells food being cooked. He sees Bugs Bunny under the pier trying to cook a meal in a kettle. Taz promptly throws Bugs into the pot, but hearing singing in the pot, opens it up. Bugs, disguised as an old man orders Taz to close the door, but when Taz tries to look again, Bugs, disguised as a lady, slaps him, pokes him in the eyes and mousetrapped his hand. Angered, Taz rips the shower curtains, placed by Bugs, but once he is in the pot, he hears Bugs begging him to stop drowning him. Bugs (who was outside the pot, gargling seltzer water to imitate drowning) jackhammers the pot shut and transports the pot to a cannon, where he puts the pot inside the cannon and fires it like a cannonball into the ocean. Bugs is next seen using a rotisserie to roast carrots over an open fire when Taz catches up with him. Taz quickly ties Bugs to the rotisserie and begins to cook him over the fire. Bugs (out of picture) instructs Taz to turn him faster and as Taz complies, it is revealed that he is really turning a crank of a truck engine. Taz is run over by the truck and Bugs escapes once again. Later, as Bugs is looking at the cook book, wondering what else to cook, Taz grabs him and makes a rabbit sandwich. Before Taz can take a bite, Bugs convinces him that his only food source is a moose. Wanting to catch a moose, Taz lets go of Bugs and they go to a train tunnel, which Bugs is passing off as a moose cave. Bugs explains that once he hears a moose, he'll blow a whistle to tell Taz to go in and clobber the moose. The first time, Bugs hears a train whistle and blows his own whistle. The moment Taz rushes into the tunnel, he gets clobbered by a Northbound train. Bugs suggests that Taz face south when attacking a northbound moose, but once they hear another train approaching, Taz gets clobbered by a Southbound train. Thinking that he didn't do proper research on moose attack techniques, Bugs goes into the tunnel to look up more research. Just as Taz is starting to snap out of his daze, Bugs comes riding out of the tunnel on a real moose, that runs Taz over. Taz corners Bugs again but Bugs tricks Taz by assuming a disguise as a waiter in a restaurant and takes an order from Taz. When Bugs plays a violin, Taz, starting to cry from the sad song, takes the violin and eats it. Bugs returns with a skewer with three lit dynamite sticks, which Taz promptly eats. The dynamite blows up in Taz's stomach, and Taz chases Bugs. Bugs shuts him behind a door, but Taz breaks it down. After receiving a tip that Bugs is under the door, Taz goes down it, but Bugs shuts the door, attaches a hook, and calls to some off screen men. The hook then lifts up the door, revealing Taz is trapped in a cage. Later Taz is seen in a cage in the city zoo when Bugs attempts to take his food order again. Remembering what happened previously, Taz lowers a sign in his cage that reads "PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE ANIMALS." Bugs then playfully wonders what made Taz lose his appetite so soon. Censorship ABC airings removed these following scenes:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-b.aspx * Bugs' poking Taz's eyes out during his bath in the cauldron. * Taz eating the dynamite shish kebab was so clumsily edited that the audio of the explosions can be heard when Bugs closes the door on Taz. CBS airings removed these following scenes: * Bugs' bath in the cauldron left in the eye-poking, but cut Taz getting his hand caught in a mousetrap. * The exploding shish kebab scene was edited a bit more competently on CBS than on ABC. The CBS version had Taz eat the violin, then cut to him exploding/hopping out of the fake restaurant, making it look like the violin was explosive. Availability * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 4: Daffy Doodles * VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Taz's Jungle Jams * VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Tasmanian Devil * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 1, Disc 2 * DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Tasmanian Devil References External Links * "Bill of Hare" at SuperCartoons.net * "Bill Of Hare" at B99.TV Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1962 Category:Bugs Bunny Robert McKimson Category:Taz Cartoons Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie